


Scars

by WhipYourPorsche



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Scars, tw; implied torture, tw; scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhipYourPorsche/pseuds/WhipYourPorsche
Summary: Now this man, this Marshal, had seen him for who he was, a human being, and Din had thought that their bound had become the strongest it would ever be, until one night, three days later.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Scars

The Mandalorian had been staying at Mos Pelgo for a while now, and it had helped him get over the fact that he had lost Grogu. Of course, he would never truly heal, not until he would get to hold his son in his arms again, but it had helped, because on Tatooine, he felt out of reach. He had yet to go to Mandalore and claim the throne, but that was a problem he would face another day.

He had revealed his face to some people now, too many, the latest being Cobb Vanth, the Marshal of Mos Pelgo. When the Mandalorian had arrived, he had been a complete wreck. His son had been taken away from him, and he had been stripped of his ship and his honour as a Mandalorian. He had crossed all the lines he and his guild had set. But Vanth had accepted him and welcomed him into his house, had been there for him and comforted him as well as he could, and he knew he would never be able to thank him enough for it. So he had trusted him and removed his helmet, bearing his soul to him. He had been at loss for words for a few seconds.

“But I…” _He stammered._ “I thought you didn’t… Mando, I…”  
“It’s Din. Din Djarin.”

He had never willingly told anyone his name, but he no longer cared for the lines he had crossed. At least not when he was with Cobb Vanth. Now this man, this Marshal, had seen him for who he was, a human being, and Din had thought that their bound had become the strongest it would ever be, until one night, three days later.

Din had seen the scar on Cobb’s temple, in fact he had noticed it on their first meeting, but he hadn’t asked about it. Not then, and not when he came back, although it had always intrigued him. So when, one evening after a long day of labour, Cobb walked from the bathroom to the kitchen shirtless and Din saw his scarred skin, he nearly dropped the bowl he had in his hands. He knew that if he hadn’t worn an armour for nearly his whole life, he would have his fair share of scars, but the amount of markings on Cobb’s body made him angry, and deeply saddened him. He put down the bowl he had almost dropped, and approached the other man from the side. He ran his fingers over his temple, softly, touching the scar he had been aware of, then kissed it, making Cobb jump in surprise. He stopped and stood still, waiting for the Marshal to pull away or ask him what he was doing, but as he did neither, Din resumed. He placed a hand on his arm, and set his eyes lower, on his next scar, the one around his neck. He easily recognized the origin of this one, a shock collar. He kissed it as softly as he had the previous one, making Cobb shiver. He then moved so that he was behind him and looked at his back, once more taken aback by the amount of scars present. The one he took notice of first was on the upper right side, a star, meaning ownership – he knew that Cobb had been a slave, or at least he had suspected it ever since he had told him his village had once been a slave camp, but the mark sent shivers down his spine nonetheless. Then he looked at the other scars, the countless marks given by whips, probably leather, and the scratches, no doubts the results of fighting creatures of different kinds. He caressed his back softly, then kissed a few spots, finishing with the star. He then turned him around gently, and caressed his arms, tracing the scars undoubtedly given by electrical cuffs or creatures. He then slowly ran his hands over his sides and chest, marked by fewer scars, but marked all the same. He stopped his hands on the other man’s chest and finally looked into his eyes, not finding the puzzled and agitated look he had expected, but a calm look. He cupped his face softly, pulled him closer, and kissed him, awkwardly, as he had never kissed anyone before. He quickly felt Cobb kiss back and wrap his arms around his waist. He pulled away shortly after, and leaned his forehead against the other man’s.

“Who did this to you? Slavers?”  
“Mainly. Them, beasts, or Imperials.”  
“I am sorry this all happened to you. Do they still hurt?”  
“Don’t be sorry. And no, they don’t. But they constantly remind me of who I am, and what I fight for.”

Din kissed him once more, tenderly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> my inspiration for the scars: https://livefreeordiefree.tumblr.com/post/634623255255416832/below-the-cut-youll-find-a-rough-sketch-of-what


End file.
